Teen Beach Movie Meets Big Time Rush
by RusherAndDriver
Summary: Things get interesting when the kids from Teen Beach Movie end up at the Palm Woods. Will one choice change Big Time Rush career and life? Lets just say things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big time Rush or Teen Beach Movie or the characters.**

No ones P.O.V.

The boys of Big Time Rush were having a camp fire jam like always with Guitar Dude. They started singing: The Giant Turd Song "Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd..." When all of a sudden these people came out and looked at the pool in amazement. They were all in really weird clothes from like the 1960's. Then one of them fell in the pool and Kendal, Carlos, Logan, and James rushed over to see if she was okay. She got out of the and Kendall said "Are you okay it looked like you had a hard fall. And oh yeah I'm Kendall Knight that's Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchel, and James Diamond."

The mysterious girl said "Hi I'm Giggles. And these are my friends. And I am okay. Thanks a ton. We just moved here from the 1960s somehow we just ended up here." They all stated their names but all the boys could think about how beautiful two of them were they said their names were Mac and Lela. Then the Big Time Rush guys brought all them to apartment 2J where they met Mama Knight, Katie Knight, and Jo Taylor Kendall's girlfriend who he forgot about when thinking about Lela.

**Kendall's P.O.V. **

Lela's cute I would date her if Jo wasn't in the picture but I love Jo that's all i can say. It would just be an interesting idea. I don't know if it would work out between me and her. Maybe me and Mac she's also cute. All the girls that came from the 1960's are cute. Luckily there are four girls that came so that we can each have a girl and not compete. Even though I have Jo. Well we could always give Guitar Dude a girl Carlos will probably want Giggles, I want Lela, James will probably want Lela but he will settle for Mac, and I guess Logan can take Cheechee. No Logan would probably want Mac because she is smart. Or Logan Lela and Guitar Dude can take Cheechee. I don't know I haven't figured it out yet. They can all fight it out. I don't have to.

James` P.O.V.

Lela's adorable. I bet everyone is gonna want to date her but I`m going to. I would give her to Kendall and take Mac but Kendall has Jo so unless they break up (which is totally unlikely) I have Lela.

Carlos' P.O.V.

Oh my gosh Giggles is soooo cute. I think we could get along great. I feel like we have the same things in common or what I can tell. For one thing we are both clumsy. I don`t think that`s a good thing but its all good. I guess ill talk to her later.

**Logan's P.O.V**

Mac seems amazing. She seems smart and funny. And also she's cute. But I'm sure she either has a boyfriend or one of the other guys want her. Lets see Carlos will probably totally forget about the Jennifer's and he will want Giggles. And James probably wants Lela. Wait but what about Cheechee? Oh wait... Kendall can't have her unless he breaks up with Jo which will probably never happen. Oh well maybe Guitar Dude will want her.

**Gutair Dude`s P.O.V.**

Oh my guitar Cheechee is really cute. I wonder if I could date her. The guys probably already know who they want to date. But wait I bet no one will take Cheechee because Kendall has Jo and unless he breaks up with her only three boys need girlfriends. I guess I will talk to them later.

Katie's P.O.V

The guys that are in this room are so cute. There`s Tanner, Brady, Butchy, and Seacat. Okay they may be to old for me but who cares age is just a number right? Right. I think I'll go talk to Brady he seems to know most the things about the present then the rest of the boys do.

"Hi Brady. My names Katie and I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Well hello you must be Kendall's sister I have heard a lot about you..."

"Not to be a bother" Katie said cutting him off "but what did my brother say about me?"

"Well he just said that you were his little sister and that you are very nice and yeah that's pretty much it."

"Oh ok I just didn't want my brother to say something that wasn't true."

No one's P.O.V

Jo and Lela started talking to each other when Jo asked where Lela was from Lela said "Far but not far away. A close far."

And Jo replied back "Oh." While thinking to herself how peculiar. "If you don't mind my asking do you date Tanner?"

Lela stated "Yes but i don't know I think I kind of like Kendall. That's probably crazy because I know your dating Kendall and I wouldn't want to take any ones boyfriend. That would be stealing and probably very hard to return."

And Jo started yelling quietly "No way. I'm dating Kendall but I kind of had a crush on Tanner since I first saw him."

"Well" Lela said "If we can figure it out we could definitely switch boyfriends and try it out. If you are okay with it. I'll talk to Kendall about it and you can talk to Tanner."

"That's a wonderful idea I think we could make it work. I will make sure of it." Jo said but she was really why would she want to date my boyfriend. He's mine not hers. I can't believe this. I better go talk to Kendall before he decides he wants to date Lela.

Jo's P.O.V.

No way Lela likes my boyfriend. Well she said she's not a boyfriend stealer but i don't know. I want to believe her but since she got here her eyes have been on Kendall. What happens if she steals him? I need my boyfriend. But I'm sure Kendall wont let that happen he loves me and only me I think. Wait why am I doubting my boyfriend I know my boyfriend like the back of my hand. And he knows me like the back of his hand. Right? You know what I can't do this. I'll pretend like I have to go to work I know I don't but Kendall doesn't I hope.

"A-a-alright g-g-guys I have to go to work I'll see you guys later." I stuttered almost in tears.

"Wait Jo" screamed Kendall from across the room "I thought you didn't have to work till Monday because today's Saturday and its our date night."

"Ok" I say trying not to cry "Lets go talk in the hall."

Finally out in the hall I just bursted out into tears and told Kendall the truth. "Lela likes you and wants to go on a date with you but I don't feel comfortable with it because I feel like she's going to steal my boyfriend. And I don't want that to happen."

"It's okay you wont lose me. I don't want to lose you. And I can see your upset don't cry. I won't go on the date if you don't want me to but I think Tanner wants to go on a date with you. And if you are doubting if we should still be dating your favorite color is green your favorite song is "Worldwide" because it's about you and your favorite book and movie is _Twilight_. So if you don't think I know you I do."

Kendall's P.O.V.

I could tell Jo was sad and it was making me sad because she was sad. I didn't know what to do but I defiantly wouldn't go out on that date with Lela .

So i told Jo "It's okay you wont lose me. I don't want to lose you. And I can see your upset don't cry. I wont go on the date if you don't want me to but I think Brady wants to go on a date with you. And if you are doubting if we should still be dating your favorite color is green your favorite song is "Worldwide" because it's about you and your favorite books and movies are the _Twilight_ series. So if you don't think I know you I do."

Jo was so happy she started crying. I wasn't even thinking of Lela anymore. I was just ready for them to go home to where ever they came from they were making my girlfriend upset. So i told Jo "Listen we will go to your apartment or go on a date or whatever you want to do just to spend time together I don't care what it is. I just want to get away Katie likes all the boys so she will probably stay with him and my mom has to keep an eye on everyone so it will just be me and you. Where do you want to go? And don`t cry because you make me upset when you are upset."

Mac's P.O.V.

Oh that was so sweet of Kendall. I wish I had a boy like him. I have Brady who was scared I was leaving him to go to some private school back east now I'm here with him not doing what my mom wanted and he's out playing hockey. I really just want to go home and surf and see my grandpa. It would be better for me and Brady. I wish my mom was still here she was amazing. At least I have her journal with me so I can read it and maybe she put something in here about what would make her happy that I can do other than be stuck at the Palm Woods. If I wasn't at the Palm Woods I would be on a plane right now going back east to a private school. I don't know if I want to do that but it would be a good start.

I think I need to break up with Brady the only thing we really had in common was surfing and we can't surf here. Anyway Camille the Palm Woods Method acting queen likes him I think. She can take him. Maybe I'll date Rascal, Seacat, or Butchy. Or maybe I won't date anyone. I don't know home is not like this I miss it so much.

No one's P.O.V.

Kendall went to Jo's apartment with her and this new guy they met Brady. He was cute but Kendall was not jealous of him because he knew Jo would never cheat on him especially with some one from the 1960's that when they got out of the water their hair was completely dry. I think everyone got tired of the girls but they liked the boys so they had to find a way to get rid of the girls so Kendall told Jo "I will go talk to Lela and try to get her to leave and you can meet me at bottom of the elevator." Little did they know Lela had an evil plan to steal Kendall from Jo and kiss Kendall in the elevator till Jo saw.

Jo said "Ok"

And with that Kendall gave Jo a kiss and went on his way.

When he first saw Lela he played it cool and said "Hey Lela want to take an elevator ride with me?"

"Why sure Kendall I have never been in an elevator before so will you help me if I get scared." She was lying and Kendall knew it because when they first met they went in the elevator to apartment 2J.

The Elevator

Kendall's P.O.V.

They got into the elevator and pressed 1 for the lobby of the Palm Woods. And Kendall started to talk to Lela and he said "So I heard you like me."

Lela then exclaimed "Yes I love you Kendall Knight! I wish I could date you.

Kendall then interrupted saying "Whoa ok stop I have a girlfriend who I care way to much

about to lose so I'm not going to date you."

Then out of no where Lela started kissing me and the elevator door opened and Jo was standing right there.

"Kendall!" Jo screamed..

Review if you like and let me know what your favorite parts are. I am going to put up the next part when I get a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"Kendall!" Jo screamed... "I thought you were going to figure this out not come down the elevator and be kissing Lela I thought you cared about me more then this! If you cant tell me a good explanation for this we are through Kendall Knight and I mean it!

"Okay" I started out "I was talking to Lela about the stuff we said before when all of a sudden she started kissing me and I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't and now we are here and I really don't want to lose you again like when you went to go film that movie in New Zealand. I just love you and only you. I don't like Lela I don't want to date her. Now come here and give me a hug. Stop crying."

**Lela's P.O.V.**

Yes I got exactly what I wanted to have Jo break up with Kendall. It also felt really good kissing Kendall. Back home the boys always kiss us and the boys always pay for dinner and ask us out. But I do kind of feel bad now. I mean who doesn't feel bad when they lie. Maybe I should just tell the truth. Nope there's no fun in that let Kendall figure this all out himself. Maybe I can ruin all the guys relationships with the girls they love I don't know how I'll do it but I will figure it out.

**Jo's P.O.V.**

I cant believe Kendall he seriously just got out of the elevator kissing Lela and now he wants me to forgive him. He is so wrong I will not take him back he will have to do something really spectacular and magnificent. All of a sudden I heard Kendall singing Worldwide my song. How sweet Kendall really does love me and I was thinking of just moving out of the Palm Woods.

"I love Kendall Knight."

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Whoa what just happened? Kendall got out of the elevator kissing Lela and now they broke up? But then he serenaded her by singing "Worldwide" and now its all better? I don't get girls. I don't think anyone really does. There minds are so complicated...

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

Did that seriously just happen? Jo and Kendall breaking up then getting back together? Insane. "Okay who caused this because who ever did should pay!"

"Yeah!" Kendall, Jo, Logan, Katie, Mama Knight, and James chimed in.

Kendall and Jo screamed together "IT WAS LELA! SHE WANTED US TO BREAK UP SO SHE COULD HAVE KENDALL ALL TO HERSELF!"

"Are you serious?" everyone else questioned "She is so nice why would she do that?"

Then Carlos got the perfect answer "Because she is jealous of Jo and wants Kendall to date her not Jo."

Kendall's P.O.V.

See Jo was going to break up with me because she was mad now she loves me again. I`m thinking I may be crazy but I think I want to ask Jo to marry me. What do you think? You know what I'll ask Mama Knight and Katie and the boys. And then if they are okay with it I'll ask Mr. Taylor and he doesn't really like me because I snuck Jo out to go to prom. Oh yeah and I have to talk to Gustavo I'll talk to him first I haven't seen him in a while he gave us the week off.

**The Next Day**

So I called Gustavo as I walked to Rouque Records "Hey Gustavo can I come talk to you?" I asked as calm as I could.

"Sure Kendork come now..."

"Okay I'm on my way" Kendall interrupted.

**Gustavo's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Kendall wants. It must be important if he can`t wait till the next time he sees me.

**No ones P.O.V.**

Kendall got to Roque Records and Kelly wasn't there it was just him and Gustavo or so he thought. Griffin could drop in at anytime or he could of put cameras in or something.

"Gustavo I really appreciate you letting me come talk I was so nerves about this. And I figured I should come to you before I go to my mom because you are like a father figure to me. Ok well here it goes." As fast as he could Kendall said "Ok so Jo was mad at me because a new group of people came to the Palm Woods and they are from like the 1960's and one girl wanted to go on a date with me. I said "No" and we went in the elevator so we could talk about it and she started kissing me and Jo saw her and thought I was kissing her when I was trying to get her to stop and now Jo was mad at me until I serenated her with "Worldwide." And now I wanted to ask her to marry me it will probably take us at least a year or two to get married but I just want to make sure she knows she's my one and only unless she says "No."

Gustavo let out a sigh and thought for a minute before he said "You know what Kendall I like you your only eighteen but if your mom says yes I`m okay with it. I love you like a son so I better be invited to the wedding and be upfront and so I can embarrass you and be a big cry baby at the wedding."

"Okay you will be at the wedding. And oh yeah where is Kelly so I could tell her to?"

"Well Kelly... Has the week of like you guys."

"Okay Gustavo. I'll talk to Kelly later but thank you and see you on Monday."

"Bye Kendall. See you on Monday."

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he said yes. Now I have to go talk to my mom. I hope she takes it like Gustavo but she probably wont.

"Thank you Gustavo." I managed to say again while leaving the building.

Now I just got to think of a way to talk to my mom. I'll ask Gustavo if he will talk to the guys with me. But mom she is probably going to freak out because I'm her only son. But its not like she's giving away her only daughter well yet any way. If she's in a bad mood I wont ask her today I'll ask her tomorrow. Her and Jo's dad were the only two I have to ask for there blessing but I decided to be nice and ask everyone who will be affected. But the boys will still have me I'm just growing up faster then they are not that they are immature. Okay maybe just a little bit but its not there fault.

"Hey mom" I said as calmly as I could when I got home "Can I talk to you."

"In a minute sweetie I have to keep an eye on all the boys and your friends you guys made."

"I'll help you mom. Everyone who does not live here get out." I screamed at the top of my lungs so everyone would hear me.

James objected and said "But they are our guests and we don't want them to leave."

"Then how about you all leave for now I want to talk to my mom alone Katie can stay and that's it. I`ll talk to you guys later about it depending on moms answer. Why don't you bring them out to eat or to Palm Woods Park or something? And Katie if you want to be with them I'll talk to you later. Just keep an eye on her guys."

"Fine" They said in unison unpleased and I didn't care. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for me James wouldn't even be here right now. He wouldn`t be fulfilling his dream.

"Great!" Katie exclaimed.

"So mom how was your day today?"

"You cleared everyone out of the apartment to ask me how my day was?"

"No mom. I have to talk to you its very important its about me and Jo."

"Well go ahead honey you know you can always talk to me about Jo and if I cant answer your question you can ask Gustavo or Freight train. So what's up?"

"Ok Jo is not here right now right? I need to make sure because its about her."

"Can you just tell me what it is? You are making me nervous especially because you won't say it in front of the boys or Katie."

"Ok mom I-I-I want to ask Jo if she will marry me. We won't get married for a while probably but I need her to know that I love her and she is the only one for me. Because one of the people that came from the 1960's started kissing me in the elevator and now Jo thinks I like her and I don't like her. I just love Jo."

My mom started crying and I didn't know whether she was happy or sad or mad. But then she cried out "Of course you can son. I love Jo and you two are so cute together. I think I will start calling you guys Jendall. And if she says no I never liked her."

"Thank you mom" I said giving her a hug almost crying. "I'm gonna go talk to Katie about it and make sure she is ok and then the boys. And then I have to ask to Jo's dad about this whole fiasco. Hopefully that goes well."

"Good luck sweetie I love you."

"Oh yeah and mom could you, Katie and maybe Kelly help me plan the proposal?"

"Sure honey we will work it out later."

**Mama Knights P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh that is so sweet that Kendall wants to marry Jo. And he wants my help to plan the proposal. I guess I'll have four kids that are like my own now because the boys are like my sons when they live here and now Jo might be my daughter. I like that I made up there name to be Jendall its cute.

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Kendall wanted to talk to me about its not like he talks about stuff just with mom and then me we usually talk all together. Me, mom, the boys, and Kendall. I guess its important. Suddenly I saw Kendall coming.

"Hey Big Brother. What's up?"

"Hey Katie. Would you like to go get lunch with me?"

"Sure but I don't have any money."

"Its on me trust me. Lets go." Kendall said

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

Okay time to tell Katie. Maybe she will take it like mom. Or she will freak out. I don't know yet.

"Hey Big Brother" Katie said

"Hey Katie. Would you like to go get lunch with me?"

"Sure but I don't have any money."

"Its on me trust me."

"Ok. Lets go."

When we got to the restaurant and sat down I was nervous about how Katie would react. I'm her only brother so she might feel like she's losing me but she can talk to me whenever she wants even if we don't live together anymore she can always come visit. Or she can always call and text me. And if she calls or texts me I can always come pick her up from where ever she's living and I can get her away from life for a little while.

"So how is your day today?"

"Just wonderful." She said sarcastically. "And yours?"

"Ok. I have had better days I am kind of stressed today."

"Why Big Brother?"

"I have to talk to you and then the boys and then someone else about something and then see what you all say. I already talked to mom and Gustavo. And I worried most about talking to you Gustavo and mom. Because if the boys say no then its not my fault and I'm still doing what I want but if you say no that's a whole different story."

"Well what is it Big Brother?"

"Well ok here it goes. I wanted to ask you if you where okay with me marrying Jo."

"I think that's great Big Brother."

''Are you sure your okay? I was worried you would be sad or if you would be worried about never seeing me again but you will still see me. And if you call me I can come pick you up and we can hang out."

"Yes I'm positive I'm okay that you get married."

"Okay but it wont be for a while. I still have to ask so many people and we probably wont get married for at least another year."

"Kendall your doing your nervous rambling thing stop. I am totally fine with it go ask the boys then Jo's dad and if you didn't yet tell Kelly."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about Kelly thank you Katie."

"Ok lets go tell mom that you approve and so does Gustavo."

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I cant believe Kendall's getting married. I didn't want to tell him but I was a little upset but I will still see him. He told me I could call him or text him when ever I want. Okay I will be totally fine. I hope... If not oh well.

"Kendall can I have a hug?" I blurted out of no where.

And then he picked me up and I started sobbing on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" He asked me

"Okay so you always singing me to sleep at night and when I have nightmares you comfort me but now you are going to marry Jo and I won't see you anymore."

"Katie you are my sister. I will always love you. And you come before my love life if you don't want me to get married then I wont." Kendall said almost crying himself.

"No Big Brother I love you and I don't want you not to get married because its what you want. Its not my choice."

"How about this we will do something just me and you once or twice a week? Even after me and Jo get married I don`t care if she disapproves you are my sister and you come first."

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I didn't know that's how Katie felt she told me she was fine with me marrying Jo. I love Katie and I don't like seeing her upset. I know she loves Jo. Maybe if I can get enough money to get a house I will buy a house so that me, Jo, mom, and Katie can all live in the same house. If Jo is okay with that. If not even though I love Jo family comes first. Jo`s dad can move in to if he wants to.


End file.
